


Cabin in the Snowy Woods

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Draco100's prompt #34: Snow.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Cabin in the Snowy Woods

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Draco100's prompt #34: Snow.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Cabin in The Snowy Woods

~

The day started badly. 

Draco overslept, arriving at the Ministry late, which meant he’d get the worst assignment because Robards, the sadistic bastard, would assign him something shitty. “You’re late, Malfoy.” He smirked. “You’ve forest surveillance.” 

Knowing better than to argue, Draco nodded. “Sir.”

“Off you go. You’re relieving the Auror at these coordinates.” 

When Draco arrived, it was snowing, naturally. Groaning, he set off towards the cabin. When he approached the door, it opened, revealing Potter. 

“Oh, it’s you.” Potter turned away and, unable to help himself, Draco eyed his shapely arse. 

Draco sighed. His day’d just got worse.

~

“Do you know why they need two Aurors out in snowy woods?” Potter asked after Draco had closed the door. 

“No clue,” said Draco. “There’s something dangerous in the forest?”

Potter snorted. “I think it’s because Robards hates me.” 

“You?” Draco laughed darkly. “He hates _me_ more.” 

“Are you mad? Everyone knows you’re Robards’ favourite.” 

“They what?” Draco cried. 

“You must know,” Potter said. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Assume I don’t.” 

“Fine.” Potter crossed his arms, his chest and bulging arm muscles making Draco’s mouth water. “Rumour has it, Robards is grooming you for his job.” 

Draco blinked. “You’re mad.” 

~

Potter rolled his eyes. “Robards always assigns you to high-profile cases. Why else would he do that? I can’t believe you don’t see it.” 

“And I can’t believe you _do_ ,” Draco snapped back. “Did it ever occur to you Robards gives me those assignments so when I fail, it’ll be big?” 

“Have you ever failed?” 

“Well…no.” 

“If he didn’t trust you, he wouldn’t assign them.” Potter smiled lopsidedly before bending to put on his snow boots. “I’ll be working under you one day, Malfoy.” 

“Only if I’m lucky,” Draco muttered, eyeing his arse. 

“What?” Potter asked.

Draco coughed. “Nothing.”

~

Eyes narrowed, Potter stared at him. “Do you fancy me, Malfoy?” 

Heart racing, Draco snorted, looking away. “Conceited much, Potter?” 

Potter hummed, stalking towards him. “That wasn’t a no.” 

“No,” Draco lied, glaring. “Happy?” 

Potter stopped when he was only centimetres from Draco. “You see that window?” He pointed behind him. 

Draco glanced over to the window that looked out onto the snow-covered forest. The snow outside was falling steadily. “Yes.”

“When you stand close, it functions like a mirror.” 

Draco froze. 

“You’ve been ogling me since you arrived. So, I repeat. Do you fancy me?” 

Draco’s mind went blank.

~

Potter was watching him. Something in Draco’s eyes evidently gave him away, because Potter leaned in…

Draco sighed, surrendering to the kiss, which was surprisingly gentle. 

It didn’t stay that way for long, however. Growling, Potter hauled him close. Draco fisted Potter’s robes as they kissed ferociously, tongues battling, teeth clashing. 

When Potter toed off his snow boots and began tearing at Draco’s robes, Draco didn’t even flinch, he just drew his wand and banished their clothes. 

Without pausing, Potter dragged Draco onto the rug by the fire, and straddled him. “This okay?” he asked, eyes glittering.

Draco smirked. “ _Obviously._ ”

~

Potter could navigate an arse Draco quickly discovered. “Tight,” he murmured, stretching Draco expertly and thoroughly with spell-slicked fingers. 

Draco gasped as he rode Potter’s fingers. “Enough, Potter! I’m ready.”

“Calm down,” said Potter. “We need to do this properly. What’s your hurry, anyway?” 

Draco huffed. “I’m supposed to be working, remember? Just get on with it! You can’t be _that_ big.” 

Potter laughed darkly. “No? Trust me, Malfoy, you’ll thank me later.” 

Rolling his eyes, Draco watched the snow fall through the window. But as Harry positioned himself, sinking his thick cock into Draco, he forgot all about snow. 

~

The steady pressure of Potter’s cock filling him took Draco’s breath. Closing his eyes, he clung to sanity.

“All right?” whispered Potter once he was balls deep. 

Draco swallowed hard. “Fine,” he gasped. 

“Open your eyes,” commanded Potter. “I want you to know who’s fucking you.” 

As if Draco could ever forget? Opening his eyes, he stared up at Potter as he rode him to oblivion. They didn’t speak, they just watched each other, Draco hoping his Occlumency shields were holding. 

When Draco came, it felt like his body exploded, like _he_ was the snow covering the world with white. 

~

“I should return to the office,” Potter groaned into the curve of Draco’s neck.

Draco eyed the window. The snow was falling so thickly the forest was no longer visible. “Apparation isn’t safe in weather like this.” 

“I’d probably make it.” 

Draco smirked. “Would you?” 

Potter raised his head, eyeing Draco. “On second thought, better safe than sorry. Plus, it doesn’t hurt to have two Aurors watching the woods.”

Draco nodded. “Safety in numbers. Sensible.”

Slowly, Potter smiled. “Plus, I should probably get used to…working under you.” 

Smirking, Draco rolled Potter onto his back, straddling him. “Indeed you should.”

~

“You _both_ watched the woods?” 

Draco nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

“With no…issues?”

“No, sir,” said Potter. 

Robards hummed. “Good. I’ve heard rumours about you two. I’m glad they were wrong.” 

“Sir.” Draco fixed his gaze on the window, through which he saw snow falling on London. It reminded him of their time in the woods, and he shivered.

“I’m assigning you together permanently,” Robards continued. “Potter, you’ll be lead, Malfoy, you’ll follow. If you work well together, you’ll switch positions occasionally.” 

Potter smiled. “Something tells me we’ll be good at switching, sir.” 

Draco bit back a laugh. Best day ever.

~


End file.
